63
63 was an old fashioned Cow-boy and Rancher named Charles Burke, A husband and father of 4 sons. He had a simple life, with a routine day-by-day schedule changing only by the seasons - and he wouldn't have it any other way. He was a very friendly and easy-going guy, a committed husband and a loving father, making sure every mean was met. Alas, that easy going life style would soon be ruptured. Shortly after the war started, his wife, Maria, was mercilessly killed, and soon after, he would lose two of his children - Cedric was killed with his mother, the other, Amos, separated from his family and never found. This put Charles in a state of deep depression, one that would lead his two remaining sons, Luke and Lyle, drifting away from him, leaving him to become a lone man with a lonely, broken down farm. He had no idea that his youngest son would soon die in the war while his other son would later become a stitchpunk like him - teamed with the rouges. With the revolt, he was killed by the gas the Walkers gave off, and he died a miserable death alone in his farm. His soul was later found and planted within a stitchpunk body, and was later modified to help remind him of his cowboy past (All clothing made by Oon, of course) - although that morbid, dark loneliness still remained planted with his soul, leaving him to confine himself in dark corners all over the clock tower, uncomfortable with trying to build a relationship with anyone. It took many of the stitchpunks, especially the younger ones, to break his shell, and soon, he would become just a bit more social. Relationships Because of his lonely nature, 63 has trouble interacting with anyone - especially the children, for every time he looks at a little, he would be reminded of his own children and try to avoid making direct contact with them. Not to say he hates them, oh no, he would willingly risk his life to save a youngling in danger if given the chance. Because of his quiet, aloof nature though, he's gained affection from the female young stitchies (much to his dismay, he hates attention). As time goes by, though, he gradually warms up to the children of the clock tower. He would soon learn that his oldest son would not only be reborn as a stitchpunk numbered 89, but would also carry out a revenge on him for being so weak in a time of need. 89 let 63 know how he felt about everything by stabbing him on the left side of his abdomen, then promptly leaving. Despite this, 63 still carries an unconditional love for his only son now left alive and hopes things will turn out for the best. Unfortunately, he would never see that wish come true, for 89 would soon die at the hands of 77 to save his father from a spear meant for him. 63 took this heavily, and it took a long time for him to move on. But even with his silent and aloof nature, everyone was surprised to see that he could actually talk once 196 came into the picture. With constant bickering at each other, everyone was even more surprised to see a relationship grow between these two, despite the facts they both had preexisting spouses and families following. After a bit of time, 63 came to terms with his feelings for her and accepted her as a mate. Even though these two are still at each other's throats, they care for one another deeply. With this, he gained the respect and affection of her children, 99, 97, and Oon (Although it feels different for him having daughters instead of sons, but he gets use to it in time). He also later has a son with 196, Cen, who may be 89 reborn. Personality If you haven't figured out by now, this guy is not a man you can easily gain friendship from. He is aloof and anti-social, preferring to keep to himself. It's hard to exactly pinpoint this man's exact personality, seeing how he hardly ever raises his voice other than to talk to 196. He is a man of steel, though, as he does not show fear even when facing certain death (He is very afraid of many things though, but he has an image to keep up! He is, however, deathly afraid of fire ...) As he grows and gets to know people, he loosens up dramatically, becoming more open and friendly towards his peers. He gains a strong sense of justice and protection, and becomes a warrior of sorts with an "outlaw gunslinger" look. Voice Actor Scott McNeil (Voice of Hohenheim Elric of Fullmetal Alchemist) Theme Songs Get off of my Back (From the Spirit: Stalling of the Cimarron Soundtrack) What Hurts the most (Rascal Flatts) Dead or Alive (Bon Jovi) Other Characters Say... "No. No, he's not Ezekiel, but that doesn't matter. He sees me for more than what I look like. I... can't begin to express how much I love him for that." - 196 "His past was bad. His future used to be bad, too--but 196 changed that, so I'm happy for them both." - 2012 "He was scary at first, but if mama likes him, I like him too. He's very brave and also very kind - and a cowboy! How cool is that?!" - Oon